narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Danzō Shimura/Archive 3
Is he a bad guy or a good guy? He always seemed evil to me, but apparently he died for the sake of the Leaf Village. Did I miss something? :Danzo had good intentions for Konoha, his methods however were unorthodox so they made him seem like a bad guy compared to what was expected as Konoha's norms. So he was a good guy''Oh yeah, this is not a forum, sign your posts etc...--Cerez365 (talk) 13:48, August 2, 2010 (UTC) :Whether or not you consider him a good guy or bad guy is up to opinion. I don't think even he considered himself good so much as 'necessary'. Personally I think he was wrong on many things so overall I definitely put him in the 'bad' category but he still wasn't an out and out villain. ZeroSD (talk) 19:07, August 3, 2010 (UTC) He did order itachi to murder an entire clan and was after the kyubi after all. Nagato What Danzo did when Nagato was fighting Hanzo?Giotis (talk) 19:15, August 30, 2010 (UTC) :I think he just stayed out the way. ZeroSD (talk) 19:42, August 30, 2010 (UTC) ::He was not even present, just his Root ANBU. Jacce | Talk | 19:45, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Danzo was present around the time Yahiko died. Most likely though he fled the scene when he saw that Nagato wiped out his Foundation members. :Which chapter and page? Jacce | Talk | 07:37, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Izanagi...? How come Izanagi is not under his list of jutsu anymore? (talk) 19:17, September 17, 2010 (UTC)Justin.vs.Courtney.vs.Heather :It's still there. Omnibender - Talk - 01:47, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Quotation marks, over emphasize everything. I find that quotation marks over emphasize the point, do you want your personality to make sense, do you want your be personality to be comsidered odd, even for a personality? If you want your personality to make sense, then remove the quotation marks, if not, then keep them.--A Wikia Helper (talk) 19:50, January 4, 2011 (UTC) :That's, like, deep dude... —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 20:18, January 4, 2011 (UTC) ::Quotations marks are used when quoting things. Danzo says it's a "necessary transition", hence the quotes. Removing the quotes makes it sound like it's a point of fact, not a point of view. '~SnapperT ''' 21:48, January 4, 2011 (UTC) :::Still a bit seems over the top, when emphasizing the point.--A Wikia Helper (talk) 22:20, January 4, 2011 (UTC) ::::Those quotation marks are not emphasising anything, though. They are showing that something is a quote and thus not to be taken as objective truth. Unlike that comma you used, those quotation marks are not superfluous. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 22:34, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Danzō Shimura stats Why are there no stats up for him yet ? :None were given in any official medium yet.--Cerez365™ 13:05, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Wood Technique Shouldn't we make a page for the arm/tree tech he did to avoid Susanoo's arrow, or is it not listed for a particular reason?--Nintendo-Fan (talk) 06:23, July 9, 2011 (UTC)Nintendo-Fan : That wasn't a technique, it was just Danzō loosing control of Hashirama Senju's power. Captain Jack Sparrow (Captain's Logs) 06:27, July 9, 2011 (UTC) :He means what Danzo did in chapter 478. I would consider that a basic wood technique, It doesn't need an article in my opinion.--''Deva '' 06:29, July 9, 2011 (UTC) ::"Wood Release: Nativity of the lone tree"--Cerez365™ 12:32, July 9, 2011 (UTC) last words? Shouldn't his last words be his threat to Sasuke and Madara about not allowing them to live for the sake of Konoha and the ninja world as he actually spoke those words? The whole thing with Hiruzen were his final thoughts. Mangekyo Sharingan I feel it would be appropriate to add Mangekyo Sharingan to Danzo's list of Kekkei Genkai. Kotoamatsukami is a Mangekyo technique and Danzo was known to wield it - we didn't see the Mangekyo design but solely due to the fact that his eye was hidden under bandages. Plus the articles' content seems to agree that Danzo indeed had Mangekyo Sharingan, furthermore Shisui himself was shown with a Mangekyo in his right eye and that should dispel any remaining doubts. Xfing (talk) 17:16, August 3, 2011 (UTC) :I was wondering about this and Shisui's whole ability because when Danzō used this technique, he never activated the Mangekyō Sharingan at least not against Sasuke, so I was wondering if Shisui's basic sharingan was able to use this technique on a lesser scale or something like that o.o. --Cerez365™ 17:21, August 3, 2011 (UTC) ::I think Danzo said that he was saving the illusion for Madara. Jacce | Talk | 17:44, August 3, 2011 (UTC) ::So that disappearing and then taking Karin was just regular genjutsu then O.o?--Cerez365™ 17:57, August 3, 2011 (UTC) :::Or a body flicker. Jacce | Talk | 18:08, August 3, 2011 (UTC) ::::Ah, true true. That would clarify a lot then.--Cerez365™ 19:06, August 3, 2011 (UTC) No picture of... Hashirama's face on Danzo's arm? It should be there... :If you can find an image that shows the eyes and the face then it can be used but as it is, Danzo's page is bordering image o/d --Cerez365™ 22:20, March 15, 2012 (UTC) Battle with Sasuke Why was Danzō letting easily avoidale attacks kill him when he fought Sasuke, like when he got hit with the shuriken and when the Sussano'o punched him, was it cuz he was old or something? He kept using Izanagi to revive himself but that isn't a very wise fighting strategy in my opinion. -Filipinoboy97 He wanted Sasuke to also use his chakra think --Elveonora (talk) 23:01, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Oh right! I forgot that, thanks :) User:Filipinoboy97 Did he ? ... Not sure if it's possible due to timeline and we don't know when Danzo took Shisui's eye but ... has he used Kotoamatsukami on Kabuto's "mother" or even possibly on Kabuto ? http://www.narutobase.net/manga/Naruto/583/5 - http://www.narutobase.net/manga/Naruto/583/6 Kinda weird she has accepted right after saying no way and that Kabuto also accepted the offer (one might argue he did to save the Orphanage) still it's kind of possible. Also how did she not recognize Kabuto ? --Elveonora (talk) 15:21, April 18, 2012 (UTC) Latest Chapter... Shouldn't Danzo's page be edited so that it is up to date with the latest naruto chapter? (Kabuto Yakushi backstory) (talk) 13:26, April 19, 2012 (UTC) Wiki Contributor :Aye.--Cerez365™ (talk) 13:28, April 19, 2012 (UTC) Same goes for Orochimaru (talk) 13:30, April 19, 2012 (UTC) Wiki Contributor :Orochimaru's article is already up-to-date.--Cerez365™ (talk) 13:32, April 19, 2012 (UTC) black sharingan In the manga when Danzo first reveals his/Shisui's Sharingan, it appears with black sclera. Later it appears normal ... don't want to speculate much but the only logical explanation is that it is black when Kotoamatsukami is on cooldown, unless it was a drawing mistake --Elveonora (talk) 22:51, May 17, 2012 (UTC) :His sclera could also be that dark because of shadowing from the bandages as in the same chapter later on, it's white/light-coloured. When did he use Kotoamatsukami before the Summit? The crow showed no such side-effects.--Cerez365™ (talk) 23:52, May 17, 2012 (UTC) Likely on the Fire Daimyō--Elveonora (talk) 03:27, May 18, 2012 (UTC) :I doubt it. He looks like the type that could be won over with strong words.--Cerez365™ (talk) 12:45, May 18, 2012 (UTC) I know, just saying it's possible and giving it an explanation --Elveonora (talk) 15:47, May 18, 2012 (UTC) :It is I suppose. But that daimyō doesn't seem like the type that it would be necessary on. Danzō also stated that he couldn't use the technique in such rapid succession although I think it was about 1 or two days between the daimyō meeting and the Summit.--Cerez365™ (talk) 15:51, May 18, 2012 (UTC) Danzo's last words The last words of Danzo, talking about Hiruzen, seem poignant to me. "You are the leaves bathing in the sun, I am the roots which grows in the dark." But together, they both held the tree that is Konoha rooted firmly to the ground and flourishing. So they made an effective combo, giveing protection to their village in their respective light and dark ways. (talk) 13:18, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Appearance Question Hello! I have a question regarding the appearance of Danzō. It is rather trivial, but I thought I would ask. Currently, his appearance sections has this in it: "He wore a white shirt, with a brown robe over top of it covering from his feet, to just over his right shoulder." I am not so sure that the outer robe is brown. Looking at both the anime coloring and the manga coloring (Chapter 457, Page 2), the robe looks to be black or dark-gray. This is just a small thing that I want to confirm. Thank you in advance! ---[[User:Nwang2011|'Mr. N']] [[User talk:Nwang2011|(Discuss)]] 05:06, June 30, 2012 (UTC) :It's been changed, thanks for pointing it out. TricksterKing (talk) 05:56, June 30, 2012 (UTC) Orochimaru involvement on Danzo? Where was is stated that Orochimaru was the one that implanted the Hashirama cells and the sharingans in Danzo? :When Danzō uses Wood Release to change the course of Sasuke's arrow, Tobi attributes that to Orochimaru's interference. Omnibender - Talk - 17:33, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Danzo's arm belonging to Shisui? Just in regards to the re-adding of "The arm itself originally belonged to Shisui as well" Im obviously not going to remove it again if a admin (Omnibender) has re-added it but i just have a question. Im pretty sure Ao says and I quote; "The color of his right shoulder and arm...and even his right eye...no doubt about it...It's Uchia Shisuis colour!!" How does this statement indicate Shisui "had" the arm before Danzo? It's highly speculative. If anything i interpret it as Shisui having had some of Harashima's DNA, hence the color being the same, not the arm itself. Even if for some reason you still believe he had the arm...it's not even stated on his page, I would have thought something as significant as that would be there somewhere.--Kiriako (talk) 07:03, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Since the color of the eye and arm was the same, it sure doesn't indicate possession of Hashirama's cells. Why would Shisui have Hashirama's cells? ... Oh, I sense another Tobi theory : D--Elveonora (talk) 13:38, August 18, 2012 (UTC) While the said possession of Shisui's chakra colour in his arm is very true. I'd like to change the wording a bit to reflect exactly what was said in the manga, since we saw Shisui talking to Itachi and he had both his arms then the whole thing about his body disappearing etc. Just a while ago I conspired that Danzō possibly found Shisui's body and took his arms so the Sharingans would be hosted in a "compatible arm" or whatnot orrrr you know, Shisui knowing the weakness of his MS technique and did what anyone would do, stole Hashirama's DNA whichwouldgiveaplausiblereasonwhyItachi-''but until/if we ever know what was meant by that, I think we should just say the colour in his arm was the same. --Cerez365™ (talk) 14:10, August 18, 2012 (UTC) The only way the Shisui's eye chakra could fit with the "so-said Hashirama cells arm" is if the eye belonged to Hashirama, so BIG NO--Elveonora (talk) 14:15, August 18, 2012 (UTC) :Who said the chakra colour of his eye was any different from that of the rest of his body? --Cerez365™ (talk) 14:17, August 18, 2012 (UTC) No one, because it can't be :)--Elveonora (talk) 14:24, August 18, 2012 (UTC) :Then I am confused by your previous statement ._.--Cerez365™ (talk) 14:42, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, you might have misinterpreted what i said :P Simply to OP, nope... Shisui didn't have Hashi's cells/DNA/crap and Danzo sure had the former's arm--Elveonora (talk) 15:11, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Yep, thanks for clearing this up. I really really highly doubt Shisui had anythhing todo with Hashirama's cells at all but understand why the way Ao was made out to word it could have caused confusion. Until (If ever) more info is given by Kishi I am pleased with the current wording in the paragraph :)--Kiriako (talk) 15:47, August 18, 2012 (UTC) While I get that the timeline gets iffy from Shisui having his arm when he spoke to Itachi, we also know Danzō had his arm. How else would the Sharingarm have the colour of Shisui's chakra? It probably didn't have the colour of the other Sharingan and Hashirama's cells because there was the seal on it, but, why else would it have Shisui's chakra colour? Omnibender - Talk - 23:35, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Say, for some reason, Shisui had Hashirama's DNA and not the arm itself. The arm and the DNA would still share the same chakra colour as they originate from the same source. Also as you mentioned, looking at it from a timeline point of view it really doesnt fit in that Shisui would have the arm with all the sharingan implanted into it as the clan massacre happened after his death, not before. --Kiriako (talk) 09:21, August 22, 2012 (UTC) I dunno Omni, for now all we can do is speculate but having Hashirama's DNA unless it took over the entirety of Shisui's DNA material the way it did Yamato, then it wouldn't make sense. Out of the entirety of Danzō's body, he noted that the arm and the eye alone had Shisui's colour. Maybe one day this will inadvertently or no, be revealed.--Cerez365™ (talk) 09:38, August 22, 2012 (UTC) What's not clear? Shisui let's say had green chakra. He died, Danzo took his arm and hid the corpse. Both arm and eye will have green chakra, I don't think Hashirama's cells had any role in changing the color because then that would mean the eye was also touched by the cells or something.--Elveonora (talk) 12:26, August 22, 2012 (UTC) Rank He was never an official Kage so why does his rank indicate that he actually became a Kage ? --Speysider Talk Page | My Image Uploads | Tabber Code | My Wiki | Channel 14:30, September 23, 2012 (UTC) :Here.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 17:52, September 23, 2012 (UTC) ::I know this is months later and all, but I don't see any justfication for his rank to be a KAge, due to him not being officially in the position. If Obama was killed shorty after the 2008 election then he would die as the President elect, not the President. I think his rank shouldn't be Kage as he was not inaugurated. 'Banan14kab' 09:56, April 21, 2013 (UTC) Yin-Yang Release Why does Danzo's 'Jutsu Types' section have Yin-Yang Release? Isn't that all Rinnegan stuff? Kaitan (talk) 05:16, October 17, 2012 (UTC) : Izanagi. --[[User:Aged Goblin|The Goblin'']] 08:51, October 17, 2012 (UTC)